Conundrum Of Dimensions
by ElderDragonSeige752
Summary: The Doctor and Clara Oswald are having a regular day in the lives of time travelers(That is to say, full of adventure). This story will chronicle the events of their biggest adventure yet. An adventure which will span multiple dimensions, multiple universes in which they will meet characters from other shows, and maybe even make some new friends(and enemies) along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**The Conundrum Of Dimensions.**

**Act One: Gaius**

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: HEllO +hErE! I dEcidEd +hA+ $incE I di$cOn+inuEd 'Dragon Tale', I migh+ A$ wEll mAkE AnO+hEr OnE. $O, hErE gOE$.

Author: Boy,, You Really Suck At This..

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: $hu+ up, jAckA$$.

Author: Who Do You Think You're Talking To? I Will Destroy You!

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: I Am An immortal drAgOn! I will zAp You in+O ObliviOn!

Author: Don't You Sass Me.. I can Erase You From Existence At The Drop Of A Hat..

The Author was then suddenly dressed in a fancy black outfit, complete with a straight, gold, diamond tipped cane and comically oversized diamond studded top-hat. He casually swiped the hat off of his head with the cane, and then dangled it precariously on its diamond tip.

Author: Your Choice M''Lady.. He said with a casual smirk.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: I'm A guY! He said indignantly while pinning the author with a lazer-like glare. The author merely raised an eyebrow.

Author: How Can You Tell?

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: Did yOu $EriOu$ly ju$+ A$k mE +hA+?

Author: Yes..

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: … I will nO+ EvEn dignify +hA+ wi+h A dirEc+ rE$pOn$E.

Author: Alright,, Let''s get This Freakshow On The Road To Nowhere!

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: +hA+'$ +hE $piri+! He then pulled out an old, decrypt record player, on which he loaded a record labeled Conundrum Of Dimensions, began to crank, and, to his amusement, a projection began to play out of the tube shaped top.

Author: What.. The.. Hell?

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: DEAl wi+h i+. He said with a grin.

Author: What Are You!?

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: I'm A-'He paused to put on a pair of ironic looking shades'-$wAgiAcru$.

Author: … No,, You''re An Anthropomorphic Lagiacrus From The Game Series ''Monster Hunter'',, Who Is,, As Of Now,, Wearing An Ensemble Just…. Like…. Mine…. The Author then looked down, and saw that he was now wearing nothing but his Polka-Dot boxers. He simply stared at EldErDrAgOn$EigE, and then at himself, then at him again.

Author: How In All Hell Did you Just Do That!?

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: SpOilEr AlEr+. He said Simply.

Author: Where Did I Go Wrong? Why Was I Cursed With Having To Suffer Through Living Life With YOU? He wailed, emphasizing the word 'You'.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: WhA+EvEr dAd. You'rE +hE OnE whO dA+Ed A drAgOn.

Author: I Didn't Date Anyone! I Created You With My Mind.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE:$O You'rE $AYing +hA+ You'rE +hE wOmAn And +hE mAn +hEn?

Author: Just Start This Bullshit Already!

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: Alrigh+, Alrigh+. NEi+hEr mE nOr +hE Au+hOr Own Doctor Who Or AnY GEnrE +hA+ i$ AdrE$$Ed from +hi$ pOin+ On.

Author: Damn Right I Don't!

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: YEAh, hE'$ +OO cheap +O Own AnY+hing impOr+An+.

Author: Damn Right I- Wait A Minute! He said slowly as he finally realized what his cohort had said. He began to chase him, the serpent being just a bit quicker than him.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: Ok! Wi+hOu+ fur+hEr AdO, lE+$ $+Ar+ +hE $hOw.

(Side note: This story will in no way contain relationships, as in no O.C x Canon character relationships. If the opportunity arises, or it is essential to the story, I might make a canon character enter a relationship with another canon character, and vice versa with any O.C's. In this story, both planets exist in the same universe. No Trans dimensional portal decided to open up in the Whoniverse and transport the TARDIS into the Ponyverse or any other universe that the Doctor and friends are thrust into. This Fic will be placed squarely in the Doctor Who fanfiction section, as although it does sport multiple universes, it is mainly focused on the adventures of the Doctor going to said universes, even if some of the characters come along with him. Each Act will contain a different universe, with its own chapters.)

Space. Endless space. A literal entrapment of all of everything that it encompasses… Well, almost everything. We see a blue Police box, floating in space. Any normal person would question why a police box would be floating in space, so far away from earth. Clearly they would be stupid. Everyone knows of the stories of the doctor and his big blue box. We enter the Blue box, which, for future reference, is called the TARDIS, or Time And Relative Dimension In Space. We see the doctor fiddling with the Console of the TARDIS, struggling with the device which extrudes the Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor is a tall, thin man called a **Time Lord**, with dark brown hair, a brown striped jacket, white undershirt and a bowtie. Time Lords are no different than humans except that they have two hearts, can live for an exponentially longer amount of time, and can regenerate.

'Come on then! Just. A bit. More!' Suddenly the device popped open, began making strange beeping noises, and then shuffling was heard.

'Doctor? What's going on over there? 'Clara asked. Clara Oswald is a human, with dark hair, a red shirt and black jacket, blue jeans and boots. The TARDIS console ejected a strange looking device across the console room, which landed on the staircase next to Clara, who picked it up.

'Doctor, what is this?' She asked. The doctor came over and inspected it. It looked like a cross between a Dalek Gunstick and a Sonic Screwdriver with a straightened revolver handle.

'I've no idea what it is, but it's safe to say, it is not a Sonic Screwdriver.' The doctor told her.

'No kidding, that thing looks like one of those thingies the Daleks use to kill people.'

'A Gunstick, Clara.' [I mean, seriously, what do I need with a _gun_. This is rubbish.]

'Why did the TARDIS spit out that instead of the sonic?'

'Another thing I have no idea about. I just hope I can get her to give. Me. My. Sonic!' Try as he might, the TARDIS would not re-open the extruder panel. He might've been able to force it open if he had a Sonic screwdriver, but then he wouldn't need to open the panel. He looked at the strange device in his hand with a look of distaste.

He was against killing people, so this was, in his opinion, the _**Worst **_thing the TARDIS could've given him. Even so, he stowed it into the pocket of his jacket where he would usually put his Sonic Screwdriver.

'What do you need the Sonic for right now, anyway?' Clara asked.

'Did you not see me struggling at the console just now? I need to fix the TARDIS, she's been disobeying me, more than usual too. She won't respond to any coordinates.'

'really? Because it looks like you already programmed coordinates into the TARDIS console.' The Doctor looked at her like she had grown a second head.

'What are you talking about? I didn't program anything.' He rushed back to the console, and saw that there were indeed coordinates displayed on the console.

'Well I'll be…'

'Doctor?'

'Yeah?'

'Doesn't the TARDIS have an information panel?' The doctor pondered for a second.

'yes why?'

'Why don't you ask it what that.. thing was.'

'I suppose I can do that, if the TARDIS will let me.' He walked over to the information panel and pressed the button to operate it. The TARDIS actually let this happen. [Strange, I guess it'll let me do anything that doesn't interfere with where it's going.] He thought to himself. [Why is it suddenly acting on its own?] His thoughts were interrupted when the TARDIS suddenly jarred to the left. It began to creak and groan loudly, sounding as though it would collapse into itself at any moment.

'Doctor! What's happening?!'

'We must've entered a temporal flux field which is shorting out our spatial dampeners and-'

'English please Doctor!' Clara yelled, panicking.

'The TARDIS has been pulled into a different universe, and it can't take the stress!' Suddenly, he heard a beeping sound on the monitor panel. He went to look at it, and it showed that the TARDIS was rapidly approaching a blue planet.

'Alright, Clara. I do not want to worry you.'

'Which instantly makes me worried.' She cut in.

'But it appears that we are fast heading for a crash landing with some unknown planet.'

'And now I'm even more worried.'

'Clara! Brace for impact!' The TARDIS landed with a loud crash, slamming its occupants into the stairs and knocking Clara out, while the doctor barely managed to stay conscious, and dragged himself over to her.

'Clara? Clara?! Wake up Clara!' He began to shake her fervently, and she slowly dragged herself back to consciousness.

'Doctor? Doctor?'

'Yes Clara? What is it? Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?'

'No. I.. I-I don't think so.'

'Good, good.' Just on reflex, he reached into his jacket pocket, and almost pressed the button until he realized he was holding the device. [Alright, if I'm going to keep this thing around, I need to curb that habit.] He helped Clara to her feet, and together they stumbled to the stairs to sit down.

'Doctor? Where are we? What world are we on now?' Clara inquired.

'I don't know, but what I do want to know is; why the TARDIS just decide to go haywire like that? I mean, it does that every other week, but not on a scale this massive, it never purposely hurts itself.'

'Well whatever it did, were here now. For future reference, where is "here" exactly?' The doctor stood up, wobbled a bit, and then shuffled to the display panel of the TARDIS.

'It's readings tell me that we are on a planet called… Gaius.'

'Guy-us?'

'No, Clara. Gaius. G-a-i-u-s, Gaius.

'Who lives here?'

'There are a myriad of sentient creatures on this planet, all coexisting with each other, to an extent. It appears that we've crash landed in the land of Equestria.'

'Equestria? Do you mean like that children's show on the Tele?'

'Clara, if you're going to travel with me, you need to know one important thing; Works of fiction are often based on real-life events or places. You see, that's the funny thing about you humans. You have this almost, psychic link to the universe around you, and you always think of it as fiction, or something fake that you made up, so you can make money off of it. Another thing I've learned about you humans is that it's always about money with you. You know I…' And that was the point when Clara began to drone him out, and focus on standing up again.

'And another thing-'

'Doctor!' Clara ended his rant.

'What?'

'The device, doctor.' She said to distract him from his current obsessive rant.

'Oh, yes, the device.' He walked to the information panel and let it scan the device. It hummed for a second, and then information flooded the screen. It showed a picture of the device held.

'So, apparently it's a device called an Electromagnetic Pulse Wand.' He said.

'Really? Electromagnetic Pulse Wand? Doesn't everything you use usually start with _Sonic _this and _Sonic_ that? Why Electromagnetic?'

'Don't ask me.' The doctor said.

'I don't know _Everything._' Clara just rolled her eyes.

'Whatever, let's just get out of here and see what we're dealing with already.'

'Alright then, shall we?' The doctor walked over to the TARDIS doors, and promptly smacked into the doors.

'Alright. Unlocking the doors would be a good idea then.'

'Yes, it would.' The doctor fiddled around in his pockets for a while, before looking around frantically. He looked in every cranny, every pocket, hole and or crevice in the console of the TARDIS before remembering.

'Oh, yeah. Forgot that I put the key in the Drawing room.'

'The drawing room? You usually keep it with you at all times?'

'Yes, well, today is a day of firsts, Clara. I'm just going to go get the TARDIS key now.'

(Clara P.O.V)

The doctor told Clara to stay put, while he went to the drawing room to get the key. Naturally, She ignored him, stood up and went to the TARDIS console. 'What's wrong with you, old girl? Are you upset? Do you need a rest?' While leaning on it, she accidently pressed a button on the console. She almost panicked, until she noticed it hadn't done anything.

'Alright, what did I do now?'

(Doctor P.O.V)

The doctor walked into the drawing room, and, he noted, it was as if a tornado had hit the place. All of the items from his previous regenerations had flown all over the place. He mentally noted that he needed to clean it up later, but that now it wasn't important. He focused on finding the TARDIS key. He searched in the upside down Cyberman chestplate, under his extraordinarily long scarf, in the large pile of books on the floor, and finally found it next to his Fob watch.

'There you are, you slippery little devil.' He began to walk back to the Console room, taking one last cursory glance around the room to make sure anything _really _important wasn't in disarray.

(Reader P.O.V)

The doctor walked back into the TARDIS console room, and saw Clara leaning against the console.

'Clara? I told you to stay put!'

'Doctor, we both knew I wasn't going to do that.'

'Okay, it's fine. Just, c'mon. Let's go meet the Natives.' Unnoticed to the both of them, an hidden door in the TARDIS slid open, revealing a dark room, with one blue "eye" inside it.

'…Ex-ter-minate…'

As the doctor and Clara stepped outside of the TARDIS, they immediately knew something was wrong. Although they had stepped into a normal looking, small room, there was something wrong in the air, an ominous feeling that shot up their spines and gave them both a cold chill. Looking outside, nothing was apparently wrong, but upon closer inspection, there was no one on the streets, in the houses or the shops. It was deserted.

'Doctor?'

'Yes?'

'Why is no one here?'

'I don't know, but we're going to find out. The doctor and Clara walked out of the room, which turned out to be a storage closet, and they began to look around.

'Clara, hide!' The doctor pulled Clara behind a pillar, while he hid behind another. Moments later, a strange looking pair of creatures walked down the corridor. They were black in color, and appeared to be horse-insect hybrids. They were horse like, but had insectoid wings, long, sharp fangs, a sharp horn on their heads, holes in various parts of their bodies and deep blue eyes. They were very thin, almost anorexic looking, though one look at them told the doctor that they were not to be trifled with.

'Doctor. What were those things?'

'I've no idea, but it looks like they were patrolling. If we're careful, we can sneak past them.'

The doctor and Clara began their trek through the castle. Sneaking around the guards, and hiding behind pillars when needed. Suddenly, they came across a large room, presumably the throne room of the castle. To their astonishment, there were hundreds of thousands of Ponies, encased in green gel in various poses of terror in different parts of the room. Some were on the ceiling, some on the floor, and some on the walls.

'Well, I guess we know where the ponies went.' Clara said.

'How could this have happened? In the show, the ponies always win. How did they lose?' The doctor merely looked at her.

'You watch the show?' He said.

'Oh, shut up.'

'Shh. Look.' The doctor pointed to the throne, and there was a large variant of the guards they had seen sitting on top of it. She (they presumed it was a she) was about as tall as the doctor, and had an even longer horn, which was riddled with holes as well. She herself had more holes than the other creatures., as well as a peculiar growth on the top of her head(or was it a crown of some sort?) and a carapace on her back, which was shades of green, and had three blue-ish bands on the middle of her stomach. She had shredded looking wings, and hair that looked like her hair cutter needed to be fired. She had smaller fangs than the others, but she had eyes that actually looked like eyes, which were(surprise, surprise) green.

'Hahahahah!' She laughed maniacally, in a voice which told them that, yes, she was female.

'It's finally mine! After all of these years, Canterlot finally belongs to me! And those meddlesome little elements of harmony can't do anything now!

'Alright. That is not good.'

'No kidding. What do we do?'

'Right now, there's nothing we can do. We need to get back to the TARDIS, and find out what happened. Suddenly, a gruff voice shouted.

'Intruders!' One of the Horsectoids( the doctor couldn't think of anything else to call them) said while pointing its foreleg at them.

'Oh no.'

'Clara, run!'

'Get them!' The queen( The doctor presumed they followed an insect social status) screeched at them

'I want them captured!' The doctor and Clara ran down the hallway, dodging bolts of energy coming from the Horsectoids. They dashed through the hallways, but somewhere along the way, they got lost, and ended up at the doors of the castle.

'I think, we made a wrong turn.'

'You think?!'

'Get 'em!'

'For the Queen!'

Catch the intruders!'

'No time to talk, keep running!' They ran through the streets, the creatures hot on their heels. They ducked into a shop, and were almost kicked by a pony.

'Whoa!' The doctor said as his head was almost taken off.

'Who are you? What are you?' The pony said as he eyed them skeptically. Just then they took a better look at him. He looked… familiar. He had tan fur, with a brown Mohawk and blue eyes.

'Doctor. He looks like you as a pony.' She whispered to him

'Yes. I noticed that part.'

'I asked you who you were? What are you?'

'Oh, I am The Doctor, and this is Clara Oswald. Who are you?'

'I'm Time Turner, but people call me Doctor. Hooves. Now, what are you?'

'I'm human.' Clara said.

'And you?'

'I'm a Time Lord.'

'A Time Lord?'

'We've got no time to explain. Come on!'

'What do you mean we-'

'There they are!'

'Get them!'

'Capture them all!'

'Ruuuuunnnn!' The doctor yelled. The dashed back through the city, running around corners, behind buildings and around ornate city blocks, finally giving them the run-around, and got back to the castle while they were still outside, locking the door, and barring it with wreckage.

'Okay Clara, I think we're safe for now, but we need to get back to the TARDIS.'

'TARDIS?'

'Yeah, that would be the primary goal here. The problem is, how do we get there?' Clara asked, ignoring Doctor. Hooves.

'That part, I don't know. Okay, let's just, split up and try to find the TARDIS. We'll meet up back here. Doctor, come with me.'

'Alright then, but first, tell me what a TARDIS is.'

(Clara P.O.V)

Clara had taken the west wing, having some close calls, and almost being spotted twice. She had ducked into a room, which looked like a dressing room. She decided to look around for anything useful.[I need something to help me. But what?] She thought to herself. She had searched almost half of the room, until she heard quiet shuffling in a bin near the 3rd wall. She looked inside. There was something in it.

'Ah!'

'Aaahh!'

Both of them screamed. The thing was a small lizard, which was purple, with green spikes and light green head fins. It was short, about two or three feet tall. Judging by the scream, it was a he.

'Who are you?! What are you?!' he yelled. She covered his mouth so he wouldn't attract attention to them.

'… If I uncover your mouth, will you stop screaming?' He shook his head up and down in response. She slowly uncovered his mouth.

'Now tell me. What is going on around here?'

So he explained. His name was Spike. The creatures, which are called changelings, invaded Equestria with the help of their leader, Queen Chrysalis, which she guessed was the large creature on the throne. They had overthrown the Princess, who was called Celestia, and even the Elements Of Harmony, which were magical artifacts, couldn't stop her from taking over Canterlot. They had trapped them, as well as the princess.

'Oh no. This is bad, this is very, _Very_ bad.' Clara began to pace around the room, thinking of a way to fix things. All of a sudden, the door burst open, revealing one of the changelings.

'There they are! Get them!' He shouted down the hallway, presumably to more guards.

'Quick! Up the chimney!' Spike said. Clara picked him up, raced to the chimney, and up the chute, wiggling her way up the smokestack. Getting covered in ash was not on her list of things to do today, but neither was being captured by aliens, so she sucked up her pride and shimmied her way further upward. The changing down below stuck his head into the chimney, only to be hit by a brick that had fallen loose when Clara had slipped in the chimney.

'Alright. Where are we going? Where are we going? Clara suddenly fell into an unseen hole where the chimney dropped off. For the second time in the past ten minutes, both Spike and Clara were screaming in unison.

(Doctor{Time Lord} P.O.V)

The doctor could not believe how horrible his luck had been that day. First, the TARDIS giving him a useless gun, then being slammed to the floor and almost suffering a concussion. Then he was chased by the Horsectoids all around the city, and now he was stuck looking for the closet where he had left the TARDIS, and was hopelessly lost, along with his pony self. He had been stuck explaining the TARDIS and Time Lords to Pony him.[Where did I put her? Where could she be? If I had a _Sonic Screwdriver _I could just use the TARDIS tracking function.] He thought to himself. He was so distracted he hardly noticed that he passed the storage closet. He backed up quickly, and just as he put his finger on the door, he heard screaming from two people.

'Aaaahhh!'

'Aah!'

'What the-' His sentence was cut short as Clara and Spike fell on top of him and Pony him.

'Ow!'

'Sorry doctor. Sorry Pony doctor.'

'Get off of me please.'

'Sorry.'

After they had all been properly introduced, they walked into the storage closet, and there was the TARDIS.

'So this is the TARDIS you were talking about then?'

'Yeah, this is her.'

'What's a TARDIS?' Spike asked.

'We'll explain later, but now we need to get inside.'

'Can we all fit inside that? It's kinda small.'

'Oh, you have no idea spike. You have no idea.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: And +hA+ wA$ +hE fir$+ chap+Er Of Conundrum Of Dimensions. How wA$ i+? I nEEd +O knOw whA+ +hE pEOplE +hink.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Conundrum Of Dimensions.**

**Act One: Gaius**

**Chapter Two**

**TARDIS Trial**

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: HEllO All! HErE wE ArE AgAin. I hAvE +wO rE$pOn$E$: OnE fOr if +hi$ +OOk A while, AnO+hEr fOr if i+ wA$ A $hOr+ wAi+. $O, hOw ArE mY fEllOw Wholigan's(Whovians doesn't strike me as right), hOw hAvE YOu bEEN?

Author: I Hate You.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: $hu+ up And wEAr yOur hOrn, Crimson Stardust.

Author: Are You Kidding Me?! Crimson Stardust Is The Best Name You Could Make Up For This Stupid Character?

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: FOr YOu, YE$.

(Side note: This story will in no way contain relationships, as in no O.C x Canon character relationships. If the opportunity arises, or it is essential to the story, I might make a canon character enter a relationship with another canon character, and vice versa with any O.C's. In this story, both planets exist in the same universe. No Trans dimensional portal decided to open up in the Whoniverse and transport the TARDIS into the Ponyverse or any other universe that the Doctor and friends are thrust into. This Fic will be placed squarely in the Doctor Who fanfiction section, as although it does sport multiple universes, it is mainly focused on the adventures of the Doctor going to said universes, even if some of the characters come along with him. Each Act will contain a different universe, with its own chapters.)

'Whoa!' Spike stated as he stared in awe at the inside of the TARDIS.

'Yep, she's a beaut isn't she?' The doctor stated. The Pony doctor stared as well.

'So this is the TARDIS you talked about? It certainly is.. different than I expected.'

'You thought I was loony didn't you?'

'A little bit.'

'Doctor, that isn't the point. Just take us back to the point before Chrysalis invaded Equestria.'

'Ah. Yes, that would be the thing we have to do. Alright. I'll just get started on re-programming the console with coordinates. You all just.. do whatever it is you do when I'm not around.' He said, gesturing towards a random staircase. With that, everyone went their own separate ways.

( P.O.V)

[This place is huuuuge!] Was his first thought after just five minutes of walking aimlessly inside of the TARDIS. He had come across a myriad of rooms, some normal, some extremely strange, and some downright absurd. He was currently in a room which looked normal. It had a fireplace, bookshelves, and chairs, the usual. But it also had many alien looking artifacts, such as a weird looking telescope(maybe?) an extraordinarily long scarf on the coat rack, a cricket ball(Ponies don't play cricket.) a large staff, strange chest armor(Cyberman chestplate) among other things. He decided that he might as well look around someplace else, and walked out of the door, closing it softly as he did so.

(Spike P.O.V)

[OH, man! What am I gonna do now?! Equestria is done for unless this doctor guy can do something about it. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy,.. _Rarity._ Sweet Celestia, Rarity! Don't worry, your knight in shining scales is coming for you!]

(Clara P.O.V)

'Alright. So, now all we need to do is save a kingdom from an evil invasion.. nothing out of the ordinary. The question is; How did she win? In the show, she lost. The ponies always win. What gave her the edge this time that she didn't have then?' All of a sudden, the truth dawned on Clara like a horrible, gut wrenching, sick feeling. When they had been running, she had noticed something. It wasn't something that was there, rather, something that _wasn't _there. [Oh no.] She rushed back to the doctor, calling the others to come discuss the bad news.

(Doctor P.O.V)

'Okay then. Coordinates all set. We're ready to launch, old girl.' He said, while stroking the console of the TARDIS lovingly. Most people who saw this would think the doctor a very strange man indeed. Clara is not most people, she just shrugged it off, and went back to the task at hand.

'Doctor!'

The doctor spun around quickly.

'Oh, Clara. Why would you do that? Scared the living daylights out of me.'

'Doctor, we have a serious problem.'

'Really? What?'

'I figured out how that, Queen Chrysalis conquered Equestria.'

'Oh. How so then?' The doctor asked skeptically, while Spike and leaned on every word.

'She had help.'

'Help? Who in their right mind would help someone as demented as her? Spike said. shook his head, agreeing with Spike.

'Someone even more demented.' She said simply.

'Who's more demented than her?' said this time.

'To answer that question, I noticed when we were running, that something was wrong.'

'Wrong?' Said Spike.

'Yes. There was something.. off.'

'Why? Was there something there that wasn't supposed to be there?' The doctor asked.

'No. The opposite. There was nothing where there was supposed to be something. When we ran through the castle garden, we ran past the statues. I noticed that a statue that was supposed to be there, wasn't.' Spikes eyes widened considerably at his realization.

'Y-you mean?'

'Yes Spike, _Discord _is loose.'

'Discord?' The doctor asked.

'You don't know who Discord is?' Spike said, shocked.

'How can you not know who he is? Weren't you there?'

'No. Technically, we're not even from this planet.' The doctor admitted.

'Spike, pick your jaw off of the floor, and tell us how we can defeat this Discord.'

'W-well, we would need the elements of harmony.'

'Elements of harmony?'

'Wow, you really aren't from this planet.' said.

'Alright, so we just, pop in, take the elements, and pop back out.'

'No! You can't do that!' Spike said.

'The elements of harmony are very important relics, not to mention that they don't work without their pony element bearer.' finished.

'Rubbish. Alright, so we pop in and take the ponies with us then?' Just then, Clara pulled the doctor over to talk in private. I don't think it's such a good idea to introduce ourselves to them just yet. It might not be a very good idea to introduce a "primitive species" to such advanced technology.' She said, whispering the last sentence.

'Ah. I guess that does make sense.'

'Hey! I can _hear_ you!' Spike said indignantly.

'Spike, I'm sorry. But you see the advanced stuff in here. I'm afraid their right. Introducing ponies to things like this could drastically alter the future as we know it.' .

'They still don't have to put it that way.' His said, huffing. Suddenly, they heard a rumbling sound. A sound which rattled Clara and the Doctor to the core. A familiar, skirting sound on the floor, which is only made by one creature.

'Oh no.' The doctor whispered to himself.

'Doctor? Doctor, what is that sound?' Spike asked. Suddenly, a voice rang out slowly, it's electronic groan was slow, low-pitched, dragged out.

'…Ex-ter-minate…'

'A Dalek.' Clara said simply.

'A Dalek? What's a Dalek?' asked.

'A monster.' The doctor said, his tone hushed, almost morbid. The voice rang out again.

'…Ex-ter-minate…' It rounded the corner slowly, coming into view by the inches. It was large, about a foot shorter than a human. It was black and white in color, with one large "eye" on a stick in the center of its "head", along with two "speaker lights" on both sides. It had a "neck", which attached it to the rest of its "body". Its "body" had two strange protrusions on either side, but its attachments appear to have been changed. It had two gunsticks in both sides of its normal attachment holes, and one manipulator arm below both, in a third attachment hole. It had a bottom, which was actually a base, which looked like a metal skirt, and had metal spheres on it. However, it looked battered, worn and decrypt.

Its manipulator arm was corroded, rusted and broken in several places on its plunger. Many of the left gunsticks rods were severed.

Most of the spheres on its skirt were gone, and its eyestalk was cracked on the glass screen.

'…Doctor detected.. Doctor detected! Ex-ter-minate! Ex-ter-minate! EX-TER-MI-NATE!' It began to scream incessantly.

'Run!' The doctor shouted. Everyone was happy to comply. Clara picked up Spike, and accidently dodged the two energy beams that soared over her head, which hit the side of the TARDIS.

'Ah!' She said as she felt the top of her head. [It singed my hair!] She thought as she ran, dodging two more energy beams, one of which hit the information console of the TARDIS.

'Oh, the doctor is not gonna be happy about that.'

'Just run!' Spike shouted.

As Clara caught up to the rest of them, Clara told him what had happened to the console.

'Dammit! Why now? Clara, you didn't happen to have pressed any buttons on the console lately have you?'

'Just then Clara remembered when they had left the TARDIS before, she had accidently pressed a button.

'..Yeah, I think I might've. But I wasn't trying to, honest.'

'Honest, yeah, of course you didn't. Look, right now, we need to focus on stopping that Dalek from destroying the entire TARDIS, and this world.'

'The entire world?!' Spike and said in unison.

'Doctor. What was that? I mean, I know it's a Dalek, but what kind of Dalek has two gunsticks and one plunger arm thingy?'

'.. It's a special weapons Dalek.. From before the last great Time War.'

'Time war?' said.

'What's a Time war?' Spike asked.

'I'll explain later.[Hopefully never] He added to himself as an afterthought.

'Thankfully, this Dalek is only a crude, first variant of the Special weapons Dalek, a relic of the past. If we had to face a modern special weapons Dalek.. well, let's just not think about that.' He said the last part in a rushed tone.

'What do we do then?' Clara asked

'We need to hit it with a high energy beam. Hit it with its own power, fight fire with fire.'

'How are we supposed to do that? Just tell it to shoot itself?' said.

'Doctor. What about that device you have? Wouldn't that work?' Clara said

'What devi- No no no no no. I will not. Clara, I will not, cannot kill another being.' The doctor stated firmly.

'How about you do it?' He said as he tried to hand her the Pulse Wand, but, seeing that she wouldn't take it, stuffed it back into his pocket. He thought for a moment, and then he made his "Brilliant idea" face.

'Alright, someone get me a mirror, someone draw the Daleks attention.'

'Draw its attention?' Spike asked.

'Alright. Spike volunteers to draw its attention.'

'What?!' Spike says, shocked..

'Come on Spike. Don't you want to prove yourself? This could be the first step to manhood for you.' The doctor said.

'Yeah, it'll be like you saved Equestria.' Clara added.

'…I could be a man if I wanted to, right now.' He retorted.

'You could get the mare of your dreams.' said.

'…'

(In Spikes head/imagination.)

*In Spikes dream, he is in the throne room of the palace, surrounded by ponies cheering. Cheering for _him_. There were also broken Daleks everywhere, in all assortments of broken pieces. His friends all came and personally congratulated him. He is tall, buff and handsome, wearing illustrious golden armor.

'Spike, you have saved all of Equestria today. I am proud to inform you that, by the royal family, you are officially knighted. Princess Celestia said.

'Spike, you did so super-duper, extra specially good! I can't wait to throw a "Knight Spike saved the day" party!' Dream Pinkie said.

'That was some real Dalek rastlin' Spike!' Dream Applejack said.

'That was excellent work spike. You're definitely more than just my assistant.' Dream Twilight said.

'Yay.. Um.. that was good work, Spike.' Dream Fluttershy said.

'Uh, yeah, you were good, or whatever, I guess.' Dream Rainbow Dash said.

'Oh, my Spikey-wikey! You saved us all from the evil Daleks! You're my knight in shining scales!' Dream Rarity said.

'No problem, my Rarity. It was all for you' Dream Spike said in a deep, smooth sounding, suave voice.

'Now can you just do one more thing Spike?'

'Yes my queen.'

'Pay attention.'

'I am my queen.'

'Wake up.'

'Huh?'

'Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! Wake up! WAKE-'*

'UP!'

'Huh?! Spike suddenly snaps out of his reverent daydream, to see Clara shaking him, yelling at him to wake up.

'What were you just thinking about? You just went into a trance.'

'Oh, I wasn't really thinking about anything important. Okay, I'll get its attention. [And then get Rarity's attention.] He thought to himself.

(Spike P.O.V)

He ran into the room, where he saw the Dalek struggling to ascend the stairs. It just hit the top step when Spike shouted at him.

'Hey, you big pepper shaker! Come and get me!'

'New Target detected! Ex-ter-minate! Ex-ter-minate! EX-TER-MINATE!'His thoughts were correct, as the Dalek began to chase him, shouting and firing wildly in his general direction. As he rounded a corner, one shot almost hit its mark, and he was forced to duck(a feeling he was unfamiliar with), and he could swear the spikes on top of his head had been shaven somewhat. He yelped, and began to run faster, now realizing that his fantasy wasn't a feasible reality.

'I hope they can actually find a mirror!' He shouted as he ran for his life.

(Everyone Else P.O.V)

'Alright, Clara, you search in that direction,' He pointed towards the east wing.

' , you'll search in that direction, he pointed toward the west wing.

'And I'll search the north wing.' He concluded.

'So let's go and find that mirror.'

'Doctor.' Clara said.

'Yes?'

'Why don't we just get the one from the washroom?' She asked.

'… Yeah, we could, but it's not as fun.'

'We don't have time for this doctor!' Just go get the mirror!'

'Ahem. If I may interject..' started.

'I suggest we get the mirror now, before our scaly friend ends up a fried lizard.' He finished.

'Alright then, you both are no fun. Fine, one of you go get Spike while the other one lures the Dalek back here so we can hit it.'

'Alright then. I'll get Spike.' Clara said quickly.

'Okay then. , you go lure the Dalek.'

'Why do I have to do it?!' He stated.

'Let's face it; you're the fastest one here, and the most maneuverable. If anyone can outrun it, it's you.'

'Then why did you send Spike out there?'

'Well, the little guy wanted to help with something. I gave him a something.'

'Alright, let's get the mirror and get out of here.' Clara said.

'Fine then. I still say that you are both boring and not at all any fun.'

'Doctor just get the mirror!'

'Fine, fine.'

(Doctor P.O.V)

As the doctor trekked through the bowels of the TARDIS in search of the washroom, he couldn't help but wonder how a Dalek had gotten aboard the TARDIS in the first place. It was before the Time War, so it had to have snuck on board during one of his previous regenerations. [But which one?] He thought to himself.[ Was it number one? Number two? I just can't remember. Ah, here we are.] He said to himself as he reached the washroom. He entered, and walked to the mirror. He attempted to remove it, until he realized that it was bolted to the wall.

'Dammit! Another thing I need my Sonic Screwdriver for… Hold on a minute…' He pulled out the Pulse Wand, pointed it at the bolt, and pressed the second button. It began to emit an odd whirring sound, similar to the TARDIS' flight sound. The bolt he had pointed it at began to rattle, came loose, and almost flew straight into his brain.

'Whoa! Well, I guess it's not so useless then.' He took out the rest of the bolts, this time setting the Pulse Wand to a lower power setting. The bolts slowly hovered over to him, and he set them down on the floor. Then pried the mirror from the wall.[Guess you were right after all, old girl.] He thought.

(Clara and Spike P.O.V)

Clara had walked out of the frying pan, and into the fire. She had Spike, but also the Daleks attention, as well as a maze of hallways to run through to get back to the meeting point. One more energy beam shot past her waist, almost grazing her shirt. [Why do I always end up being the one who gets shot at?!] She thought to herself as she ran her way through the TARDIS. She practically threw herself into the next hallway, just in time to dodge the energy beam aimed directly where her head would've been had she kept running.[It's getting smarter.] She thought to herself. She looked down at Spike, was staring intently at the Dalek. [Wonder what he's thinking, with a stare that intense you'd think he was looking at a weeping angel..] Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps. [Footsteps? No. _Hoofsteps._]

( P.O.V)

'Hey you! Come at me!' yelled at the Dalek, catching it's attention.

'New target detected! Ex-ter-minate! Ex-ter-minate! EX-TER-MINATE!' It shouted as its focus turned to .

'Clara! Go! Take Spike and run!' He yelled from down the hallway. Beams of energy sailed past his head as he sprinted for his life. He bucked debris from its previous attacks at it, momentarily destabilizing it, and earning him a few more seconds, if anything.

(Doctor P.O.V)

'Clara? ? Spike?' He called out to them, trying to bring them back from the inner workings of the TARDIS. He ran through halls, attempting to find the others whilst hoisting the large mirror everywhere he went. He could faintly hear their footsteps and frantic screaming, but could not pinpoint where they were coming from in the endless hallways., suddenly, he heard a yell that was closer than the others. A male, older too.[That would be the Dr… Heh, never gonna get used to saying that.] He thought to himself. rounded the corner, and skidded to a halt when he saw the doctor.

'Good, there you are! The Dalek is right behind me.'

'I got the mirror.'

'Good. Go!'

And with that, they went in opposite directions again.

(Clara and Spike P.O.V)

Spike had been thinking hard during the commotion, and was furious that he was, again, being treated like a baby. He was old enough to take care of himself, and everyone else should _damn _well know it…[okay, maybe they shouldn't know the "damn" part, he thought.] [But still! I'm tired of being carried around and saved by girls all the time. I'm supposed to be a man!] His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a distant energy beam, a pinging sound, and then an explosion, accompanied by the electric scream of the Dalek.

'Doctor!' Clara yelled, picking up speed as she ran towards the sound. She rounded the bend, and noticed two things; One: The Dalek, standing stock still in the middle of the hallw'ay, its left gunstick laying on the floor, broken at the base. Every few seconds, a short circuit would happen in a part of its midsection. Its eyestalk was pointed at the ground. Two: The doctor, slumped against the wall, clutching a mirror with a large, spider-webbing crack in the center. The doctor was groaning slightly, but appeared to be awake.

'Doctor! Doctor, come on! Get up!' She hoisted him back onto his feet.

'How do you feel doctor? Are you alright?' She asked, concerned.

'Ugh. I'm fine, just fine. No problems at all.. Do you hear rushing water?'

'…'

'Guys, look.' Spike said, pointing at the Dalek. He hopped out of Clara's arms, and began to examine it.

'It's dead.' Clara said

'Be careful! Even a dead Dalek is a threat to your life.' Spike immediately began backing away.

'Alright. Now we just need to move it into the storage closet. Everybody grab a side. Clara got in front of it, while both doctors took the sides, and began to push. Spike, being too small to move it, sat down, dejected.

'C'mon Spike. Why the long face?' The doctor asked.

'Because you're doing another thing that I can't help you with.' He stated blankly.

'Well, look at it this way; If you hadn't distracted the Dalek, it would've probably killed us, and destroyed this whole ship, and any chance we had at saving Equestria.' He said in an attempt to cheer him up.

'Really?'

'Really.'

Fifteen minutes later, they had finally dragged the dead Dalek back into the closet, after many confusing twists, turns and dead ends. They had finally returned to the console room, and everyone took a well-earned sit-down.

'Doctor?' asked.

'Yes?'

'Are you sure it's safe to leave all of those holes in the TARDIS?'

'Oh, it's fine. The TARDIS will eventually heal itself... Mostly. Right now, we need to focus on what we were supposed to be doing in the first place.' He went to one of the consoles, and pressed all of the buttons, pulled all of the levers, and flipped all of the switches necessary to initiate time travel.

'Well friends, Geronimo.'

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: $OrrY fOr +hE lOng wAi+. I wA$ ju$+ ni+picking OvEr +hi$ chAp+Er fOr $O lOng, +rYing +O cA+ch All Of +hE ErrOr$. HOw wA$ i+? I wA$n'+ OriginAlly gOing +O wri+E An En+irE chAp+Er inSidE Of +hE TARDIS, bu+ i+ ju$+ +urnEd Ou+ +hA+ wAY.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Conundrum Of Dimensions.**

**Act One: MirrorrorriM **

**Chapter Three**

**Discordant Continuum**

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: WEll, +hI$ i$ cOn+inuing, $OO... hOw ArE YOu dOing +OdAY? HOw lOng did i+ +AkE fOr mE +O mAkE +hi$ chap+Er?

Author: Since All You Do Is Sit On Your Scaly Ass And Eat All Day, Pretty Damn Long.

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: NO OnE A$kEd YOu, pumpkin hEAd!

Author: Who Are You Callin Pumpkin Head?! My Head Is Not.. The F*#k?! He interrupted himself as he felt his head, and felt that it was, indeed, a pumpkin.

Author: How The Hell Are You Doing That?!

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: +Elling YOu +hA+ wOuld bE chEA+ing.

Author: Cheating What?!

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: +hE gAmE.

Author: What Game - F*#king Dammit?!

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: And wi+hOu+ fur+hEr AdO, AnO+hEr chap+Er Of "_**Conundrum Of Dimensions"**_

(How did everyone feel about Peter Capaldi becoming the new doctor? Should I eventually have 11 regenerate into 12?)

The TARDIS landed in a secluded little section of forest on the mountain near Canterlot, and as everybody piled out, the doctor camouflaged the TARDIS using nearby vegetation.

'Okay everyone. Now all we need to do is walk through a city of miniature horses and ask to talk to their queen.' The doctor said nonchalantly.

'Princess.' Spike corrected.

'Right princess. Now, the question is; how do we do that without getting arrested. It's fairly obvious that we can't just waltz in there and tell them that we're super advanced beings from another dimension, one being that it sounds loony, and two, that neither of us can waltz.' The doctor said.

'Maybe We can sneak through the city.' Clara suggested.

'No. Maybe at night we'd be able to, but according to my readings, we only have until midday before she invades. We need to talk to someone who's in good graces with the princess. Someone who would trust us, or at least get us an audience.' The Doctor said. Spike cleared his throat.

'Excuse me,' He said

'But I'm kinda tight with the princess.' He finished. The others looked blankly at him.

'You couldn't have said that while I was ranting? I mean, you saw me over here, straining my brain to think of an idea, when you had one all along?'

'Alright. Jeez. The point is I can probably get us an audience with the princess.'

'Alright. Let's go then.' Clara said.

'Not so fast.' interjected.

'We still don't know how to get you there, or how the princess will react. For all we know, she could think we brainwashed Spike or something.'

'Well, we don't really have any other idea now do we?' The doctor said. No one said anything else to counter his argument.

'Alright then. To… Where did you say this place was called again?'

'Canterlot' Spike and said.

'Right. To Canterlot!'

The group traveled down the mountain, and into the city. It was safe to say, they attracted a lot of attention. Common Ponies and Wealthy Ponies alike took the time out of their busy lives to gawk at the strange creatures.

'Mommy, what are they?' One small foal asked.

'I don't know honey, stay away from them.' Her mother said as she hurriedly ushered her daughter behind her. [Not very loving and accepting for a species in a show about peace, love and tolerance.] Clara thought to herself.

'So, when will we get there Spike?' The doctor asked.

'Right now.' He said simply, pointing a claw forward. The doctor looked forward, and there was the castle. [With a horde of armed guards at the gates.] The doctor added to himself. As they approached, the guards noticeably shifted their weapons, and one whom appeared to be in charge stepped in from of the line and spoke.

'Halt! State your business here, strange creatures!

'Let me deal with this.' The doctor whispered to Clara.

'Yes, we would like an audience with the princess.' The guards looked at each other, and then back to him.

'No.' The lead guard said simply.

'This is urgent! We don't have time to argue here! The fate of Equestria is at stake!' The doctor said.

'Get out of here, lunatic.' He stated with a stone-cold tone.

'Guys, it's okay. There with me.' Spike said. The guards tone instantly softened.

'Spike! Why didn't you say they were with you in the first place.' The guards let them in, and then went back to guarding the door.

'Now Spike, be careful. We could run into past you while were here. Then they would know something was…' Well there that goes. They had run into Past Spike, as well as the past Elements of harmony.

'…'

'…'

'Aaaahhh!' Past Spike hid behind Past Twilight Sparkle. Three of the past elements of harmony were there.

'Y'all better start explainin. Now! P-Applejack said.

'Yeah! Are you Spies or something?! P-Rainbow Dash said.

'Why does one of you look like Spike?' P-Twilight said.

'Well, I know this looks very strange-' Spike said before he was cut off.

'That's an understatement.' P-Applejack said.

'But we can explain.' He finished.

'Then start explaining.' P-Twilight stated, pointing her horn at them.

'It has to do with time travel.' Spike said simply. Twilight lowered her horn.

'Okay then.' She said.

'Hold on. Yer jest gonna believe them? They could be lyin for all we know.' P-Applejack stated, still glaring at them.

'Trust me Applejack. I've dealt with time travel before.

'Whatever you say, egghead.' P-Rainbow Dash said, giving the group a glare that said "If you're lying you're gonna get it."

'Okay, so let me get this straight.' P-Twilight said.

'You two have come from another dimension.' She said, pointing at Clara and the doctor. They nodded their heads.

'And you've come from the future to stop a changeling queen from taking over Equestria, which will happen today.' She finished.

'Yeah. That pretty much sums up everything we just went through.' The doctor said.

'And you got here by using a blue box with powerful time magic?' She inquired.

'…Yeah, sure.' Clara said. [If you call all technology magic here.] The doctor said to himself.

'Okay then. How do we stop this from happening?' She asked.

'First, we need to talk to your princess, so we can organize a counter assault, because she brought an army with her.

'Hah! Only ONE army? Let me at 'em! I'll take 'em down in ten seconds flat!' P-Rainbow Dash boasted cockily as she boxed with the air while flying in place.

'You were one of the ponies who we saw, captured in the throne room.' Clara countered. P-Rainbow Dash promptly stopped boasting, and sat down with her hoofs crossed and an angry stare on her face.

'Alright, your friends unruly bragging aside-' the doctor cast a glance at P-Rainbow Dash, who gave him an irritated glare back.

'We need to talk to your princess. There's more to the story than what we've told you.'

'Really, what is it?'

'We can talk about it when we get to the princess.

The throne room was, when not in shambles, was a beautiful place, as Clara and the doctor found out. It was large, and beautifully decorated. They looked to the throne to see a large pony, with wings and a horn. She had beautifully colored hair, which waved in the non-existent wind, as though by magic. She had a golden crown, and golden shoes(horseshoes?).P-Princess Celestia looked upon the newcomers with a certain wondering. To her, they looked like the humans from the other dimension, but they didn't have different colored skin, or any sort of cutie mark-esque tag on them at all.

'Well, hello Twilight Sparkle.' She said.

What brings you here. Who are these creatures you've brought.' She asked P-Twilight, gesturing towards the doctor and Clara.

'Princess Celestia. We have very urgent and concerning news about the safety of Equestria.' P-Twilight replied. P-Celestia, now more than interested, leaned in closer to hear what she had to say.

'Today, around midday, Canterlot will be attacked by changelings!' She said, all in one breath. Now P-Celestia was deeply concerned. Her pupil certainly wouldn't lie to her on such an important matter, so she could guess that this attack was very serious. She had known for a long time that Queen Chrysalis would come back, seeking the throne. She just hadn't known it would be so soon.

'That is very important, concerning news indeed, Twilight. And I assume that these two came, bearing the message.' She said, once again pointing her hoof towards the doctor and Clara, who had enough common sense not to say anything until they were in the clear.

'Yes princess. They came from the future to warn us about it!' P-Twilight said.

'I guessed that they were from the future when I saw two Spikes.' P-Princess Celestia said simply.

'So doctor, Clara, you said that there was something more right?' P-Twilight asked.

'Yes, well, Queen Chrysalis had help, help from a guy named… Clara, what did you say the chap's name was?'

'Discord.' Clara stated.

'Yes, Discord.' Every ponies(And P-Spike's) mouths swung open simultaneously, and promptly broke the floor.

'Discord!?' All of the ponies said at once.

'Yeah. Discord. We just said it, I think you might have something in your ears.' The doctor said.

'And by the way, who is this "Discord" fellow I keep hearing about. People always talk about him, but not the details, never the details.'

'Very well.' P-Celestia said.

'Discord is a very dangerous, chaotic spirit, who lives to do nothing more than cause pain, suffering and mayhem, all for his own twisted amusement. He has powerful magic, which can change a ponies entire psychological status and mental capabilities, as well as change the surrounding landscape. Everything from upturning houses to moving the sun and moon in an inconsistent pattern.' She finished. The doctor merely whistled.

'[Wow, that's some power. No wonder his name is Discord.] The doctor thought to himself. [Well this is rubbish. How are we supposed to stop a semi-godlike chaotic chimera?] Clara thought to herself.

'I will gather the elements of harmony. Twilight, gather your friends, and prepare them for the task at hoof.' P-Celestia said.

'Yes Princess!' P-Twilight said. She ran out of the room, P-Rainbow Dash and P-Applejack, who had previously been standing outside of the door, began to follow her, while she explained on the way.

'And Spike-' She started, looking at both, each one having the same expression.

'Both of you, send warning letters to every guard captain in Canterlot. The both of you should be able to deliver them in double time.

'Yes Mam!' Both said simultaneously. both began running towards the parchment room.

'Hey. . Why've you been so quiet?' Clara whispered in direction, only to see that he was gone.

'Doctor, did you see where went?' Clara asked.

'What, he's gone?' The doctor looked around, only to see that he was, indeed, gone.

'Who are you looking for?' P-Celestia asked.

'A pony. Guy, ye tall, brown with a darker brown mohawk, blue eyes.

'Oh, you mean Time Turner. He probably went back to Ponyville to check on his mare-friend.' P-Celestia said.

'Mare-friend?' Both the doctor and Clara asked.

'Yes. His mare-friend, Ditzy doo.

'Ditzy doo?'

'Most people call her Derpy Hooves.'

'Isn't that a bit insulting?' The doctor said.

'She doesn't mind.' She replied.

'All the same, I need to go gather the elements of harmony.

Everyone met up in the Canterlot gardens, each element bearer wearing her element, both Spike's standing off at a safe distance. The doctor was standing some distance away from the statue, Clara by his side. The statue itself was an odd mis-match of pieces from different animals. [The head of a normal horse{because no matter what the creators of my little pony say, THAT is definitely not a pony head.}, the body with a long neck and body, a lion arm and a (chicken?) arm, a dragon leg and a normal horse leg, and a snake tail. It had a deer horn and a goat horn, as well as a horses mane, a bat wing and a pony wing.] The doctor said to himself as he listed off the oddities parts in his head. The statue as a whoe was frozen in a state of perpetual fear. The creature looked as though it was extremely distraught. Like it has played witness to some horrible crime, and was fleeing.

'So this is Discord then?' Why's he a statue?'

'A few years ago, we turned him to stone to prevent him from taking over Equestria.' P-Celestia said.

'Ah. Okay then.' [I guess that this is one of those planets that gets attacked a lot. At least he's not a weeping angel. Unicorns, Pegasi, I can't believe this place.] He ranted to himself.

'Doctor?' Clara began.

'Yes?'

'What do we do if this fails?' The doctor merely shook his head, signaling that he did not know. Naturally, this made Clara more nervous, a feeling she had been getting a lot lately. The doctor placed a hand on his jacket pocket, where the Pulse Wand was. The stone on the statue began to tremble, and everyone tensed more, if possible. It cracked in various places, light shining out of the holes which the cracks made. A slow, eerie laugh came from the statue.

'Ha..ha..hahahaha…'

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: $+Op, CliffhAngEr +imE! I hAvE dEcidEd; $crEw dEAdlinE$! I will nO+ wri+E bY A dEAdlinE AnYmOrE.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Conundrum Of Dimensions.**

**Act One: Gaius **

**Chapter Four**

**Song Of Truth**

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: Hi +hErE! HOw ArE YA? I ju$+ wAn+Ed +O $AY +hA+ I migh+ crEA+E AnO+hEr fAnfic+iOn +O wri+E when I'm nO+ wri+ing +hi$. If I dO, i+ will bE A Monster Hunter Fic.

Author: You Suck Elephant Balls.

'Ahahahahahahaha. Hahahahahahahahaha. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' The Statue cackled incessantly, a haunting, bone chilling laugh, full of malice and anger. Suddenly, a blinding burst of light sprang from the statue as it broke into many pieces, and then suddenly, it was gone. Replacing the statue was a living being, one which perfectly matched the description of the statue it had been a few moments prior. It, or shall we say, he, let out the loudest laugh then, a booming noise, which only made everybody there tense up more.

'Well hello everypony!' He said excitedly. [Why is everything here pony based?] The doctor thought to himself. [Are they _that _self_-_absorbed?]

'I thought I'd be trapped in there forever! Oh it's been so long since I've seen all of you!' P-Discord said.

'Quiet Discord! You don't have anything to celebrate about!' P-Rainbow said.

'yeah, we're here to put you back in the granite!' P-Pinkie said.

'Oh, and here I was hoping that we could all sit down and talk out are problems over tea.' Discord stated, holding a tray out tea he brought out of nowhere, and pulling a "sad" face, complete with a single tear rolling down his face.

'Can it ya varmint! Yer jes gonna have ta go back ta stone!'

'Ya!'

'C'mon! Let's get em!'

'Alright Ready Girls?' Twilight asked

'There was only a simultaneous nod.

'Okay let's-'

'Hold on!' The doctor shouted. Once he was sure that everyone had stopped moving, and all eyes are on him, he continued.

'Princess, you said he's broken out twice before, correct?' He asked.

'Well. Yes, that's true.' She admitted.

'Well, what's to stop him from continuously breaking out, until he does it when you're not quite 100 percent.?'

'Yeah, what's stopping me?' P-Discord stated loudly, and was promptly ignored.

'Well… Nothing, not really, anyway.'

'Then why not just not give him a reason to break out?'

'What?' Was the instant answer from everyone.

'What I'm saying is, why not just let him stay out?' The answer to that was an even louder, and more exclaimed;

'What?!'

'Why would we do that?!' I knew that you were some kinda Spy!' P-Rainbow said, which annoyed the doctor and Clara, and made everybody else make an irritated face.

'What?' She stated, upon seeing everyone else's looks. [Is this the day of "what", or something.] Clara thought to herself.

'Just here me out, okay? If he isn't trapped in stone, he won't have a reason to break out.'

'That still doesn't stop him from wreaking havoc.'

'Then make him stop-' He was cut off

'We already do that!' P-Applejack stated.

'If you would let me finish, I was saying that; why don't you stop him, _Peacefully_.' He finished.

'Peacefully?'

'Y'know, talk to him, or something.'

'What do you mean, talk to him?! He's a chaotic spirit who only wants to cause trouble!' P-Twilight stated.

'Hey! I'm right here! P-Discord stated, annoyed.

'Really, and you know that for certain?' The doctor asked.

'Yes, we do!'

'And you've tried before?' He asked.

'Well…'

'So, what you're saying is; you're judging someone based solely on their attitude and way of life, as well as their race?'

'Now hold on just a moment!' P-Rarity cut in.

'We never said-'

'You didn't Have to say it. I could tell by the way you all acted towards us. You're still doing it, even!'

'No we are not,-'

'Then what was it that you're friend Rainbow Dash was doing just a few minutes ago?' No one had an answer, all they could do was look sheepish.

'All i'm saying is; just, talk to him. Set aside all of your past differences, and talk to each other.'

After their long, and very sappy boring talk about love and friendship and junk, they finally decided that Discord could stay, as long as he wouldn't misbehave (That much He'd added to himself.), and it was a good thing too, the author was ready to commit suicide from what he called: overexposure to complete and total, unadulterated, Bull MotherF%$king Horse Sh#t. Discord strengthened the Barrier over Canterlot with Chaos magic, and set a little "trap", in case someone decided that the barrier wasn't stronger than there skull. And then, they played the waiting game.

'I'm BOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDD! Both Spike's said.

'Just be on the lookout for fake me.' Cadence said.

(And, since the author is tired of describing people when you know what they look like, Cadence did not get a description. And then they lived happily ever after. The end… Oh wait, there's still the story. In case anyone is confused, this is at a point when Cadence has been rescued from the underground tunnels, and Shining armor has been freed from his trance, except before the wedding. Hooray for being able to mess with time!)

'Remind me why we're not just busting in there and taking her down?' He stated.

'Because we need to catch her off guard, so she won't be able to use her powers on us.'

Fine then. Look out for fake Princess Cadence.'

'Speaking of which.' The doctor started.

'Why is it that only girls have both wings and horns here? I mean, not that it's uncool to have wings or a horn, but why is it that only girls have both?'

'That is, a good question. And it has a simple answer.'

'…'

'…'

'Go on…' Clara said.

'You need to be royalty to have both.' She said simply.

'Okay, everything wrong from that aside, why are there no Princes then?'

'What do you mean everything wrong with that?' Twilight asked, changing the subject after sensing the princess' discomfort.

'I mean, why is it that only royalty can have wings and a horn. From what I understand, the division of race and social statusamong Your subjects has only caused strife in the past.'

'And?'

'If everyone had the same thing, then no-one would ever have reason to fight over race or title again, no matter how slim the odds.'

'Everypony.' Pinkie said, though the doctor didn't hear her.

'Well, I don't really see how that-'

'Just think about it. If everyone was like you, then they would be able to relate to you better. Look, I know about your sister. Don't you think they'd be able to connect to her a little bit better if they were like her?' If they knew it felt like to be like her, to be like you?'

'Well, I suppose so, but-'

'Okay Princess, look, just, think about it, okay? If not for anything else, but for your subjects.'

'…'

'…'

'Look! Up in the tower!' Spike shouted. Everyone else looked up to see the end of "Cadence's" tail swish by the glass.

'Hey, come back here and stop impersonating my fiancée, you changeling demon!' Shining Armor Stated as he ran towards the castle.

'Hang on!'

'Wait a moment!'

'Let's go!'

They stood outside the door to "Cadence's" Dressing room. It was now, or never, Shining Armor had his hoof on the doorknob(somehow) and was slowly turning it.

'Alright Everypony. This is it. Three, two, one, Go!' He shouted the last part, rushing inside, and everone else rushing in behind him.

'Huh?!' "Cadence" spun around, and saw everyone.

'Oh, Hi, everypony.' She said nervously.

'Why are you here?'

'Give up the act Chrysalis! We've got the real Cadence right here!'

'… Alright then, fools!' She shouted.

'You want a fight, then let's fight!' She then transformed back into her real form, and charged up a spell. Suddenly, she was blindsided by a hoof from out of nowhere.

'Hey you lot! You forget about me?!' Everyone looked past her, and She looked behind her. It was .

'You almost left me out on the fun!' He stated.

'Now, go! Twilight!'

'All right girls, let's go!' She said. Each one of the elements slowly lifted up, their element bearers going with them. Suddenly, Twilights eyes opened, glowing white, and a giant rainbow of light slammed down upon her. She let out a scream of terror, and then was gone.

'Where did she go? I don't understand, what just happened? Did she escape?

'No, my little ponies.'

'Oh, now I get it.' The doctor said to himself.

'The elements worked perfectly.' P-Celestia said.

'Then did she…' P-Twilight Sparkle didn't bother finishing her sentence.

'I'm afraid so.'

'I just, I didn't know..'

'It is alright, Twilight Sparkle. There was nothing that could be done.'

'Thank you for all of your help today, doctor!' Princess Celestia said. They had all gathered in the throne room, and, with the wedding in a few hours, they had had plenty of time to say goodbye. The doctor and Clara started to walk back to the TARDIS, and then realized that they didn't hear anyone behind them.

'Hey. Guys.'

'What?

'Spike, . You're from the future. You can't stay here.' Clara said. They both began to think, you could almost see the gears turning in their heads.

'Oh.' Spike said.

'Ah. I see.' said.

'I guess I'll see me later, me.

'Yeah, I'll see me later.'

'Everyone just shook their heads. And then, he hugged himself, and to that day, Spike was the only one to ever say that he'd hugged himself. The end... Sh%t, this act isn't over yet.

Later, outside of Canterlot, the doctor, Clara, Spike and just passed the edge of the clearing where the TARDIS was hidden. They approached the blue box, but before they could enter, they heard a crashing sound, and about six different, feminine sounding "ow's".

'Alright, who's there?' The doctor stated. One by one, each of the element bearers stepped out of the bushes, each one having a different look of embarrassment.

'Why are you all here?'

'Um.. We're sorry, but we just wanted to see this "magical box" you talked so highly of, Spike.' P-Twilight said.

'Yeah, um… we're sorry.' P-Fluttershy said, (having her only actual sentence in this entire act, and the only one she'll get, because I don't feel like going back and changing it.)

'Um, If it isn't too much trouble, could we see the inside?' Rarity asked. The doctor thought to himself, and then said;

'Nope, sorry, we need to return Spike and to their proper timelines.'

'O-oh. Okay. Sorry.' Twilight said, dejected.

'…'

'…'

'…Okay then! Let's go, Geronimo, and all that.' And with that, the doctor uncovered the TARDIS, stepped inside, and began to wait for the others. One by one, each time traveler stepped into the blue box, each one having a different attitude. was the last to enter, and closed the door behind him. The doctor began flipping switches, pulling levers and pushing buttons on the TARDIS, seemingly at random, and then a noise played for five seconds. He smiled.

'Anyway. , what happened when you went to Ponyville?' Clara asked.

'Oh, yeah, that. Well, I went to check on my girlfriend, she got really confused, I met myself, I hoofed me in the face, which I'm sure I'll regret later, and then I explained everything to myself, and I came back to Canterlot, hoofed Chrysalis in the face, Highlight of my life by the way, and now we're here.

'Oh, don't you worry, it won't be the highlight of your life for long.' The doctor said.

'What do you mean?' The doctor merely smiled in response, and began to walk down a corridor, beckoning everyone to follow. When he stopped, everyone looked at what he was looking at in a perplexed way.

'It's.. a door?'

'No, no, no. Don't you know that a door is never a door?' Then the doctor pressed the button next to the door, which no one had noticed before. The door slowly slid open to show something astounding.

'It's… a TARDIS?' Clara asked. Indeed it was a TARDIS. A miniature TARDIS, about the size of a pony.

'It's for you, Dr.' the doctor said.

'Really?' He asked.

'No doctor is a doctor without his TARDIS, Dr. Now go on, go to her.' He said. Spike suddenly looked slightly sad, he had gotten nothing.

'Don't think I forgot about you, Spike. He said. He pulled out an old Sonic Screwdriver(10's), which had been painted purple, and the crystal was now green.

'It's for you, just never let anyone else get their hands, er, hooves on it.'

'Hold on, I thought you said that the doctor had the TARDIS and the Sonic.' asked.

'Do you want that one, because it's the only one we have.

'…nevermind.'

'Oh, cheer up, besides, a doctor needs a companion, and,' He picked up Spike.

'Here's a companion.' He finished.

'Doctor?' Clara asked.

'Yeah?'

I didn't know that the TARDIS could create another TARDIS.'

'It can't.'

'Then how'd you get that one?'

I made it, a long, long time ago, when I was still young, by human standards.' Clara merely whistled

'Why's it so small?'

'I wasn't that very good with the "Bigger on the inside" Part.

'Doctor?' Clara asked.

'Yes?'

'Why haven't we arrived yet?'

'Oh, we have already.'

'Wait, doesn't that mean that ponies would be staring at the TARDIS, and trying to get inside?' Spike asked.

'Oh, no. The TARDIS has a special feature, which creates an.. air of ignorance around it.'

'A what?'

'It means that people don't bother to look at it twice.'

'Oh.'

'Hold, on, how am I going to get this TARDIS out of this TARDIS.' said, pointing at each respective TARDIS.

'Just, dematerialize her out of here.

'And then what, where would I dematerialize?'

'Don't worry, I've pre-progammed a specific set of coordinates into the console. So, off you go then, see you Spike, see you Dr.'

'See you Doctor, bye Clara.'

'Bye , bye Spike.'

'Bye Clara, bye Doctor.' Both Spike, and the newly anointed stepped into the Pony-TARDIS, and slowly dematerialized away.

'Well Clara, that went, just about as well as our other vacations.'

'Yeah, that is to say, not well at all.'

'Yeah, that was rubbish.'

'Why do I have a feeling that this sort of thing is going to be a recurring event.'

'What do you mean, Clara?'

'I mean, us being flung by the TARDIS, into some unknown dimension.'

'Oh, I have no Idea.'

EldErDrAgOn$EigE: OkAy, I'm gOnnA lAY $OmE hEAvY knowledge On YOu All. +hE OnlY rEA$On +hA+ +hE Ending cOncludEd $O rApidlY i$ bEcAu$E I dEcidEd +O cu+ pA$+ All Of +hE Bull$hi+, And gE+ $+rAigh+ dOwn +O bu$inE$$.

(I'm going to add a few things, to clear things up. One; ' TARDIS is not like a miniature version of the real one. It's more like, a time vortex manipulator, except the size of a small TARDIS. And no, it wasn't that way when the doctor made it. He remodeled it into a police box some time later, sometime around when he was in the 2nd thru 4th regenerations.)


End file.
